


Worry

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Worry

Fraser keeps the postcard in a frame, hidden somewhere he knows Ray won't look. It's the one that Ray Vecchio sent him over two years ago, just after going to Las Vegas, a message letting him know that he was okay, that they, he and Fraser, would be okay.

The last time Fraser spoke to him, he wasn't okay. He tried to hide it, but Fraser knows him too well. At least he knew him at one time.

Fraser misses Ray Vecchio, worries about him often, wants him to be okay, and knows, from the sound of his voice during the occasional phone call, that he isn't. Ray has always been haunted by ghosts, but now it seems that Ray is becoming one himself, a shell of the man he once was. Fraser worries, because he knows he can't fix him.

Fraser keeps the postcard in a frame, hidden somewhere he knows Ray won't look, because he might not understand. Fraser is grateful for this life, the one that he has built with Ray Kowalski. But he worries about his other Ray, and hopes his friend, the one standing next to him in the photo, could find himself again.


End file.
